


To Find Happiness (A Short Story)

by ItsEm



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 09:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17262035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsEm/pseuds/ItsEm
Summary: Patton teaches Roman an important lesson about letting go





	To Find Happiness (A Short Story)

(This is not a one-shot book. I won't be turning it into a one-shot book so don't even bother asking me about it. Just an idea I came up with in the middle of the night. Hope you enjoy!) 

 

Roman walked into Patton's room. The relics from Thomas's past piled around the room. Performances and theater in one corner, cringy poems in the other. He saw Patton standing over the ledge of a balcony. The moon was high in the sky, stars twinkling. 

"Hey Pat, sorry for dropping in uninvited. But... isn't it a bit late to be enjoying the view?" he asked. 

His question was answered by hearing sniffling coming from the father-figure, him reaching up to wipe the tears from his eyes. "Oh hey Roman. Didn't hear you this time." Patton turned around and smiled at Roman, tears visible in his eyes. 

"Patton why are you crying? Did another side hurt you? THEY'LL REGRET IT I SWEAR! JUST SAY THE NAME AND I'LL-'' Roman was wildly brandishing his sword, a look of murder on his face. 

"Easy there tiger! You don't need to go around defending my honor, I'm fine." Patton reassured raising his hands. 

"But, you were crying!" Roman exclaimed. 

"Yea... Sometimes you need to cry to be happy you know?" 

Roman looked confused, "Hu?" 

Patton took a deep breath, "We've been taught to keep our emotions under control in front of everybody. But... sometimes bad things happen. And the world continues to spin and move on. We try to bottle them up and move on with our lives. But those emotions... stay. And well, they build up like a time bomb." Patton explained. 

Roman was listening to Patton but memories underneath the charming side's façade. 

Patton continued, "We try to remain positive... and sometimes that means wearing a fake smile over our faces. But...do we have to?" 

Roman wasn't listening at this point, the memories he pushed back had finally made their way to his head. 

 

He was sitting in front of a desk, trying to come up with ideas for Thomas but coming up with nothing. Logan had stormed into his room. "Why haven't you come up with anything yet Roman?! You have to be held accountable for your actions!" Logan had stomped out of his room. 

 

 

"Thomas I don't want to... let you down." Roman was pacing around his room. It seemed as though nothing he did was good enough. Original enough. Maybe he just wasn't good enough. 

 

 

 

"They don't understand me." That's what Roman constantly told himself. All they cared about was what he did and how fast he did it. He hugged himself, his room feeling colder. His eyes watering, tears dripping onto his unfinished work. 

 

 

 

"I think it's better if we find a time and place for ourselves... and let some of those emotions go. That's why I was crying. Better to let it out when no one else is around... or..." 

Patton looked over at Roman, who had tears trickling down his eyes, and was unmoving. 

"If you're lucky enough, maybe you can find someone to listen." Patton smiled and hugged Roman. 

Roman sniffled, "We can see the stars from here." 

"Wonder what constellations we can point out?" Patton asked. 

"I'm sure the Roman constellation is right... there." Roman made the stars into a constellation that looked like him. 

"Very funny, silly Roman." Patton laughed. 

"Don't worry Patton... I know a star when I see it." Roman looked at Patton before the both of them looked back at the sky.


End file.
